The Forgotten Children
by Hopelesslyhope
Summary: They don't know anything about her and told her to leave to be safe. She decided that she could do without and save them herself...Come little children I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment...


One-shot

* * *

watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Hello! How are you? .. That's good. In this story Haru's age is 21 and that means that everyone else (Tsuna/Guardians) is around the same age. I hope you enjoy the story. I got kinda bored. aha

* * *

After the years she spent training day after day she knew she was ready. 'It's too bad that they don't trust me enough to tell me the truth,' she thought back to the conversations she overheard years ago.

"Haru can't be with us anymore, she's an innocent with no flames," Tsuna said this to his guardians. "Are you sure Dame-Tsuna that this is the right choice," Reborn stated tilting his fedora with a glint in his eyes. His eyes glistened with regret like he knew that this was a mistake.

"Yes it must be done." None of the guardians disagreed beside Chrome. "But, Bossu! She's… part of the family…"

"Chrome, it has to be done and I'm sorry but that's final."

I knew at least I can trust chrome with everything. After all we are sisters in everything but blood. Only she and Reborn knew my secret. That I did have flames and they were the sun and the flame of night. They trained me so I could control it and complete my goals. I left when Tsuna said its best if I wasn't there and should live life without mafia. He knew nothing of me and never tried to learn so I left with little regret.

* * *

Slowly I crept through the dark-eerily halls. The walls were cold and dirty with doors on every side. I could only guess how they felt being left in the darkness alone. There was no sound as I moved for I was the light in the shadows.

I peeked through the tiny glass windows on doors as I passed. I could not believe that this is reality. When looking in I would see tiny shadows moving back as if there are thinking I'm one of them. How could the Estraneo Famiglia do this to children who have no chance to fight back.

I knew then that I must finish this quickly. I ran in the shadows to the lab and spied on them before I made my move. They were in the room with a child probably no older than six. I quickly used my flames to make the room pitch black. The scientists screamed when they realized that someone broke in and that it was too late. Quickly I killed them with my chains and turned grabbed the girl before I turned the lights back on so she wouldn't see all the blood.

The tiny girl was dressed in a dirty white hospital gown. She moved a lot in my arms trying to get away until I made my flames disappear and the light was back.

"w-who are y-you..?"

"I'm here to help young one. Will you let me?," I asked quietly to her.

"umm.. y-yes P-please," she said nervously.

I reached out my arms after I put the girl by my feet. My flames flowed out my hands and quickly traveled to all the locks of every cell. My flames broke the locks. When the children were by the door I started to sing to encourage them to come out towards me.

_(YouTube link at top or bottom)_

_Come little children I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

Slowly children came walking out of each room. Some were in much worse conditions and were being carried by others.

_Come little children the time's come to leave,_

_here into my garden of light._

_Follow sweet little children I'll show thee the way through all the pain and sorrows_

_Weep not poor children the life is this way,_

_murdering beauty and passion._

One by one they stepped after her following her to the exit. Some were crying and it broke her heart to see them this way.

_Hush now dear children_

_it must be this way to weary of life and deception._

_rest now my children for soon we'll away_

_into the calm and the quiet._

_Uh Uh Uh.. _

Step by step each child walked closer to the light of outside. Each wondering if this is really happening. If they finally won't be hurt anymore._  
_

_Come little children I'll take the away into a land of enchantment,_

_came little children the time's come to leave,_

_here in my garden of light ._

_Uh Uh Uh.._

The light of outside was only blinding for a moment.

* * *

watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q

Thanks for reading! It's not much but it's something :D


End file.
